Mission X : Save The Exoplanet
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Oh Sehun, siswa biasa, sebelum ia berada di planet antah berantah karena sebuah CD game yang diberikan oleh seorang gadis manis diperjalanan menuju sekolah, dan disana, ia dipaksa menjadi knight. Seorang Wind Knight! yang benar saja! YAOI, Fail!War Scene, it's gonna be HunKai, later


**_Mission X : Save The Exoplanet_**

_**.**_

_**Its HunKai~**_

_**.**_

_**OOC, Typo(s), AU, bad language, fail!war scene, ofc its SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI or whatev you call it~**_

_**.**_

_**An :**_

_**well, ada yang tau NG Knight Lamune? idenya dari sana~ aku lagi merindukan anime itu /3**_

_**jadinya malah bikin cerita ini~ ah, tadinya pairnya mau aku rahasiain dulu, tapi, untuk menghindari adanya bahing dikemudian hari/? xDD langsung aku kasih tau aja :3**_

_**dan maaf kalo masih abal, belum bakat dibagian fantasy gini, masih belajar :3**_

_**errr, dan maaf kalo lama update yang ini, war scene nya rada susah dipikirin QwQ**_

_**.**_

_**Don't even try to read it if you don't like this fiction, I'll say it, IT'S FICTION WITH KAI UKE! I hope you understand it well~**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading U!KaiShippers xDD**_

_**.**_

~ DV28 ~

TOKK TOKK TOKK

"OH SEHUN! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT EOH?!"

"…."

"OH SEHUN!"

"Aku bangun, eomma!"

Dengan gerakan super malas, Sehun bangun dari tidurnya, _ugh,_ padahal tadi _nice dream_ nya sedang indah sekali. Kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang? Menyebalkan sekali. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Sehun berjalan malas ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya itu.

.

.

.

"EOMMA! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU LEBIH AWAL?!"

_Damn_! Ini sudah jam 7 tepat! Dengan secepat kilat, Sehun segera mengganti bajunya, asal. Ia menarik tas hitam diatas meja belajarnya –yang sayangnya jarang digunakan– yang entah berisi buku macam apa. Dan segera melesat menuruni tangga, tanpa mendengarkan ocehan eommanya, Sehun pun pergi ke sekolah. _Oh, forgive him, God~_

Sehun terus berlari sambil menggerutu dalam hati. _Thanks for _Kyuhyun, sang tersangka yang sudah memberikan Sehun _CD game_ baru, jelas saja Sehun lebih memilih untuk bermain _game_ daripada tidur. _Game_ adalah hal yang paling dicintai oleh Sehun, selain para gadis-gadis _smexy_. Ck, dia masih namja labil, kawan~

"Permisi, tolonglah, ambil satu, satu saja, ah tuan– kumohon."

Rasa sebal nan panik Sehun hilang melayang entah kemana saat matanya melihat seorang gadis manis dengan pakaian _err_– yah, lusuh. Tidak, tidak, meskipun Sehun turunan kedua dari _The Lord of Devil _–turunan pertama jatuh ketangan Kyuhyun– Sehun tidak suka mengolok-olok orang, apalagi dia gadis –uhuk– manis, seperti yang didepan sana. _Yosh_! Saatnya mengeluarkan _smexy hawt charm_ miliknya.

"Hei, hei, kau sedang menjual apa, eum?" Sehun bertanya –sok– lembut saat ia sampai disamping gadis manis itu. _Oh, damn!_ Kenapa gadis manis ini tinggi sekali? Hampir menyamai tinggi Sehun, ck, sepertinya Sehun harus mulai berusaha meninggikan tubuhnya lagi.

Gadis manis itu menatap Sehun memelas, _ugh_, mirip sekali seperti anak kucing dimata Sehun, _she's too cute,_ "Tuan, maukah kau mengambil ini? Satu saja, appa-ku akan marah jika aku tidak bisa menghabiskan ini semua." Ucap gadis itu setengah merengek, ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak sedikit transparan berbentuk persegi panjang, yang berisikan sebuah CD.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, tatapannya berubah nakal, ah, sisi _playboy_-nya mulai keluar, "Tentu saja, nona manis, aku akan dengan senang hati mengambilnya untukmu, semuanya juga tidak masalah." Dengan semangat, Sehun mengambil CD tersebut dari tangan gadis manis itu.

"Terimakasih tuan, semoga kau menikmatinya." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun sebelum berlari pergi menjauhi namja tampan itu.

"Hei! Siapa namamu?!" Sehun berseru pada gadis itu, sial! Sepertinya dia sudah pergi terlalu jauh, mangsanya kabur, Sehun mengacak tatanan rambutnya sambil berdecak pelan. Pikiran tetang mangsa imut tadi menghilang seketika, dan tubuh Sehun membeku saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Jam 7 lewat 15 menit.

"Sial!"

~ DV28 ~

Sehun menggerutu dalam hati. Tadi Sehun 'sedikit' terlambat, hanya dua menit, dan hukuman yang didapatnya? Tentu saja berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali. Untung saja ia lumayan ahli dalam bidang olahraga, kalau tidak, mungkin diputaran ke lima ia sudah tergeletak mengenaskan seperti korban tabrak lari dilapangan sekolah yang luasnya sungguh _hyperbolic_.

Untung saja yang membuatnya terlambat itu gadis manis nan imut, kalau bukan, mungkin Sehun akan segera mencari orang itu dan menghabisinya dalam waktu lima detik. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat 30 menit, malam hari tentu, dan Sehun masih saja berjalan santai menuju rumahnya tanpa berniat untuk sampai dirumah lebih cepat. Ah, mengingat tentang gadis manis tadi pagi, Sehun jadi ingat CD yang diberikan gadis itu secara gratis. Tangannya dengan segera meraih CD yang ditaruhnya didalam tas.

"_'Save The Exoplanet'_? Game apa ini? Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar nama game seperti ini." Sehun bergumam sambil melihat-lihat kotak CD ditangannya, "Bahkan tidak ada keterangannya sama sekali."

Sebagai seorang _gamer_ yang memiliki _game_ baru, tentu saja Sehun penasaran dengan _game_ yang baru didapatnya tadi pagi itu. Dengan tujuan yang amat sangat mulia(?) Sehun dengan segera berlari menuju rumahnya yang sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti baju dan memakan makan malamnya, Sehun segera mencoba _game_ tadi. Ia memasukan CD-nya dan duduk tenang didepan TV. Rasa tidak sabarnya mulai meningkat saat CD tadi mulai berputar.

_'Perhatian!_

_Setelah kau memulai game ini, jangan mencoba kabur ditengah permainan, tidak ada jalan pulang jika kau menyerah ditengah-tengah, selesaikan game ini dan kau akan kembali dengan selamat!_

_Selamat berjuang, knight~!'_

"Hah? Maksudnya apa ini?" Sehun menatap aneh bacaan yang tertera dilayar TV, rasanya selama Sehun terkena virus _gamer_ dari Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah menemukan kalimat seperti itu pada bagian awal.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba kalimat yang bertuliskan dengan warna hitam itu memudar, latarnya yang berwarna abu-abu abstrak perlahan berubah memutih, semakin bersinar terang sampai Sehun tidak sanggup untuk terus membuka matanya.

~ DV28 ~

"Appa! Sudah kukatakan dia bukan Sehun yang itu!"

"Tentu saja dia Sehun yang itu, sayang, lihatlah, mereka mirip."

"Aish, appa!"

Percakapan antara dua orang yang sepertinya berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini membuat Sehun memilih membuka kedua matanya. Ia menelusuri keadaan sekitarnya. Aneh. Tentu saja! Sejak kapan kamarnya berubah menjadi luas sekali? Di dominasi warna keemasan? Ranjang _king size_? Dan apa itu? Patung-patung dewa Yunani? Sebenarnya dia berada dimana?

"Oh! _Wind Knight_ Oh Sehun! Kau sudah sadar? Kami sudah lama menantikan kedatanganmu."

Sehun menatap aneh pada lelaki dewasa yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu masuk ruangan yang ditempatinya. 'Sebenarnya aku dimana?', pakaian lelaki disamping ranjang ini aneh sekali, seperti pakaian pada jaman kerajaan kuno, dengan jubah merah mencolok. "Kau siapa? Ini dimana?"

"Jaga sopan santunmu tuan." Seorang laki-laki manis berpakaian tak jauh dengan lelaki dewasa sebelumnya berjalan mendekat, "Kau sedang berada di _Exoplanet_, tepatnya kau berada di kerajaan _Cambio_."

Sehun memasang tampang bodohnya, "Hah? _Exoplanet_? _Cambio_?" Sehun merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh disini, yah! _FYI, _meski dia ber_title_ pemalas, dia cukup pintar, tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya Sehun pernah melihat wajah laki-laki manis tadi, ta– "Kau!" jarinya seketika menunjuk kearah laki-laki manis itu, tatapan matanya berubah _horor_ "Kau gadis yang tadi pagi memberikan CD itu padaku kan?!"

Laki-laki manis itu mendengus pelan. "Aku bukan seorang gadis, bodoh!"

"Kau memakai pakaian itu lagi eoh?" lelaki dewasa tadi menatap tajam laki-laki manis tadi.

Laki-laki manis itu merengut, "Appa, kalau aku tidak menggunakan pakaian itu mana mungkin _playboy _gadungan ini mau mengambil CD itu."

"Hai, nona! Aku bukan _playboy_!" _well,_ itu kebohongan besar, Oh Sehun.

"Dan aku bukan nona!"

Kedua remaja itu saling memandang tajam, _errr_, seperti ada percikan petir _imaginer_ diantara kedua remaja itu.

"Ah, sudahlah," lelaki dewasa itu berusaha menengahi 'perang' diantara keduanya, "Karena kau sudah berada disini, perkenalkan, aku Taemin, raja dari kerajaan _Cambio _ini,_err_, sebenarnya, maksud kami memanggilmu kemari adalah ingin meminta tolong padamu, _Wind Knight_, planet ini terancam hancur, kami, semua penghuni _Exoplanet_, ingin memintamu mengalahkan roh iblis itu –Youngmin, kami memohon dengan sangat."

Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar, apa katanya tadi? "Apa?!"

Ini gila!

Sehun hanya seorang siswa biasa, beberapa saat yang lalu, dan sekarang…

Dia harus menjadi… _knight_? Yang benar saja!

~ DV28 ~

_**Well, I'm so sowwy to say this, disini aku mau jahat dulu~**_

_**kalo peminatnya lebih dari 20 orang baru aku lanjutin, kalo kurang dari angka itu, bakalan aku biarin ngegantung~ **_

_**maaf sebelumnya~ ._.v**_


End file.
